


likey

by losestelia



Series: short onf tingz [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i love yution how are yall doin, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: inside the mind of mizuguchi yuto(i'm bad at titles sorry)





	likey

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy proud to be the first one posting for this ship  
> this a such a historic moment

yuto liked a lot of people. his parents, their fans, his hyungs, the nice people at the fish cake stand by their dorms- he didn't like them all the same amount of course.

he thinks of affection as a color gradient. you have powder blue, sky blue, royal blue. his parents and fans were on the darker side of the spectrum a more serious and sure like. the fish cake people(as lovely as they were) were his powder blue. his hyungs were on a different scale. maybe pinks or something.

he couldn't quite group them in as family or strangers, they were close but they still kept some big secrets. at least he did. they treated him like he’s their most precious treasure. put him on the highest, fanciest pedestal and shower him in compliments. he likes it. in a selfish way he misses when they’re not fawning over him. he’ll never say that.

he’s heard he’s hard to get close to. that people find it tough to approach him due to his quiet nature and stern expression. it worries him that he might scare people away. sometimes he thinks maybe he should be more out there like seungjoon or minkyun. that maybe people might take one look at him and think he’s a serious cold-hearted jerk. and he’s not that. but his members understand that it’s tough being in a new country with new people a new language, everything's just very new.

sure he misses japan, but here he likes new; new air, new sky, new people. he likes that too, he supposes. yuto doesn't like to throw around the word love either. an emotion that real should be used only when you're 100% sure. and right now he doesn't know what sure is when it comes to his hyungs. or maybe just one hyung specifically. lee changyoon.

onfs eldest, a self proclaimed sensation. and it’s not like yuto could disagree. changyoon glowed like a real life star, shimmering smile and stardust in his eyes. his features were soft and politely asked for your attention instead of commanding it. the way he mindlessly runs his fingers through his hair when he’s watching movies. soft skin the color of marshmallow cream always routinely cared for as much as he tried to make everyone believe it’s effortless. chapped pink lips begging for the cake batter chapstick he never remembers he has until his lips start bleeding. the strong and subtle slope of his shoulders holding whatever troubles he’d found for himself today.

yuto likes to make him sing for him(he’d feel bad but he’s always singing anyway). he says it's to help him sleep, his voice keeps nightmares away, he's told him. his gentle voice rings deep in yuto’s chest, stirring him up in a way that was hard to describe. his singing made his heart pound but he pretended to be asleep so he could hear a soft ‘sweet dreams’ and sometimes he would kiss his forehead lightly. humming to himself as he lay down beside yuto, staring at his profile. leaving yuto wide awake and slightly sweating because changyoons gaze is like fire lapping at his skin and it’s getting hard to breathe. he wonders if changyoon notices the way he peeks through his eyelashes for a split second to stare back. sleep is the last thing on his mind as changyoon grabs softly at his hand. lacing up their fingers yuto’s small(ish)hands cradled in changyoons slightly bigger ones.

clammy palms pressing haphazardly into one another. yuto thinks changyoon is sensational- better than sensational.


End file.
